A Rose Trapped in a Mirror
by epic ghost writer
Summary: This is a mirrorverse AU based off of an original ST episode mirror, mirror. Lt. Rosanna Dettson is an engineer who is recruited to go on a off ship mission. When she trys to beam up to the ship before the rest of the landing party during a ion storm, she is instead sent to a parrallel universe! Mirror! Spock x oc.
1. chapter 1 - suitable replacement

Authors note: I own nothing. Idk why people's say that, like, _we know_ but whatever. I'm a sheep so ima do it anyway(lol.) This is a mirrorvrse AU, so characters may get too OOC. I'll try my best to make sure the grammar stays on the higher quality side. Well, I'm not perfect, so I make no promises. (I'm lazy, lol.) P.S. PLEASE, Review! You think this fanfic is worth investing time into? If so and you wish it to continue on a regular basis by all means REVIEW!

(...ITSTARTSHERE—)

Lieutenant Rosanna Dettson was ordered to join a mission party down to an unknown planet at the request of Captain James, Tiberius Kirk.

Lt. commander Montgomery, Scott recommended her assistance at the notice of his own absence for the endeavor. He was withheld from going himself due to unexpected but required maintenance work on the warp core regulator. After kirk informed him of his need for his chef engineer, Scotty naturally replied with a suitable replacement. There was no better stand-in than miss Dettson. As a prodigy and top of her class at the academy; there was no debate in her abilities. She had just received notice of her recruitment for this excursion on her communicator and was now heading to the bridge.

On her way there, she was greeted with black hair and pointed ears standing beside the turbolift. Commander spock was waiting for the same lift no doubt. Most likely to head to the same destination too. She silently waited for the elevator while standing beside the door, opposite from him. His tall, lean stature could easily tower over her small form. She tried her best not to get too fidgety in front of the Vulcan, though it was hard. He had always made her feel nervous. All the more reason she dreaded going on the lift with him. She hated being around people in high command already, but _especially_ ones that could potentially read her mind.

Joining Starfleet was her way of trying to blend in and make herself invisible. When she was around the commander that notion felt impossible. How could you feel calm around someone who could literally read you like a book if they merely touched you? She tried her best to push those thoughts from her mind as the doors to the turbolift opened. As Rosanna walked in the elevator, she realized that she's going to be alone with him in a confined tube until they reached top level. In that slight moment, she was greatful for the fact that he was a Vulcan. If he did notice her unease and nervousness now, he wouldn't voice it.

"Are you lieutenant Dettson? who is to replace our head engineer on the expedition team with the captain?"

Rosanna paused in her response, marginally shocked. Honestly, she didn't believe he would actually talk to her at all.

"Um uh...yes, commander!" she splurted out, thinking she waited too long to respond. Immediately she was hit with a wave of embarrassment and her face reddened enough to match her uniform. Spock merely stared at her with a raised brow before returning to his original stoic posture. The doors to the lift opened once more and she Swiftly moved outside the seemingly cramped space. She was greeted with the sight that few on the entire ship get to see, the main bridge.

"Ah! There you are spock! I was wondering when you'd show up." A familiar voice said. She instantly recognized the voice of the captain. The sound of his voice helped calm her nerves.

The voice of the captain was one of the every few distinguishable things about the Enterprise. Even if most, if not _all_ of the people on this ship never got to meet the captain, his voice was always the one you'd hear over the entercoms. Giving hope and reassurance in times of crisis. She never wanted to or even thought she actually would meet him in person, but there she was, standing in front of him. Rosanna had heard stories of the captain being a bit of a ladies man. Now that she seen him up close, it definitely wasn't hard to believe.

"Captain, I informed you that I was assisting Lt. Scott run diagnostics of our external and internal warp core regulator before my arrival to the bridge." Spock answered as he moved near the captain.

The captain sighed.

"I know, I know spock. It's just a- whatever forget it." Kirk pointed over to the captains chair as he walked towards Rosanna.

"You're stuck in that chair over there until I return, so take good care of her for me will you?"

Spock simply arched his brow in his usual fashion before replying. "I shall try my best, captain."

Kirks eyes finally rested on Rosanna "Lt. Dettson I presume, I've heard nothing but high praise." He shook her hand.

"I know this is your first, off ship mission, but I'm sure you'll do fine." He winked at her before turning and gesturing to the woman behind him.

"Lt. Uhura will be joining us as well and I'm sure she'll be more than happy to explain the details on the way to the transporter room." Uhura merely rolled her eyes at him before walking up to Lt. Dettson.

"We are going down to negotiate with the leader of the Halkan council to persuade them to let the federation mine for dilithium crystals on their planet." She clarified. So we were to go on a diplomatic mission of sorts, she realized, why would they need her?

"See? I told you she'd explain it." The captain tacked on before entering the turbolift. Once he was in, he turned around and faced the women that were standing behind him

"Are you girls coming or not?" He had a broad, cheeky smile on his face. "There's plenty of room for two more."

Uhura walked towards the captain, rolled her eyes once more but only this time there was evident disgust. Rosanna quietly followed Lt. Uhura in the lift with the captain. As soon as they where down in the transporter room with Dr. McCoy, they beamed down to the planet.


	2. Ion Storm

Authors note: I own nothing. Idk why people's say that, like, _we know_ but whatever. I'm a sheep so ima do it anyway(lol.) This is a mirrorvrse AU, so characters may get too OOC. P.s. yes I just copied the first half of my last authors note. I'm lazy. ;)

Thunder cracked and boomed ominously in the dark clouds above the planets surface. The captain was in deep discussion with the Halkan Council leader. Dettson, McCoy, and Uhura were standing off to the side behind Him. When Tharn; the leader of the Halkan Council, stood up and made his final decree.

"We believe what you say, Captain Kirk, but our position has not altered. The Halkan Council cannot permit your federation to mine dilithium crystals on our planet." The look on the mans face spoke volumes about his resolution in his decision.

"We have shown the council historical proof that our missions are peaceful." Captain replied, showing determination in spite of the councils unwavering solidarity in their choice of denying the federations request.

Rosanna observed from the sidelines but couldn't understand why the captain persisted with this one sided negotiation. Even she could tell this was going no where. She now started to wonder why she didn't question the need for an engineer on this mission in the the first place. Why was Lt. Scott's engineering expertise needed so bad that it warranted a stand-in? A replacement on a mission that literally has not asked anything of her this whole time. All she'd did was be quiet, waiting for anything related to a reason as to why she or any engineer needed to attend and say nothing at a diplomatic meeting about mining for crystals. Many of these questions were swimming around in Rosanna's mind.

Finally, after mulling it over in thought once more, she spoke up.

"Captain, I would like to have a word." He turned, his face bore a look of irritation as he walked over to her.

"Is now the time Lt. Dettson? I see you lack a knack for diplomacy." To his credit, he didn't show his irritability in his tone but clearly stopping him in the middle of a very important conversation, wouldn't turn out to be the wisest idea. She realized that everyone around was now watching her and the captain.

"I couldn't agree more, sir!" She stopped herself, too embarrassed until blubbering out. "I believe my expertise is- well, _was_ not needed and in-fact I would like to return early to the ship to continue with my regular duties...if I may?" Her voice slowly grew small and hush towards the end of her request. There was a long pause from Kirk.

"Very well, Lt. Dettson." His pulled his communicator out and signaled the bridge. "Kirk to enterprise."

"Spock here."

"Lt. Dettson would like to return early to the enterprise, inform the transporter room to beam her up."

"Yes Captain, but we have determined that the storm around us is a standard ion type. Quite violent and-" audio is jumbled for a second. " -unpredictable."

"Rough ride?" Kirk added.

"If we stay. I advise you and the rest of the landing party to board soon."

"Will do, commander spock. Plot an extended orbit to clear disturbance. I'm almost finished with the Halkan Council and we will follow Lt. Dettson, shortly. Kirk out." His eyes locked onto hers after he put his communicator away. "This isn't over Lieutenant."

She didn't have time to say anything back before being teleported to the enterprise...


End file.
